Every breath you take
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A story I wrote to commemorate reaching 50 watchers on DA. Beast Boy takes a musical walk down memory lane as he comes to a defining moment in his life.


Every Breath You Take

Garfield paced back and forth, waiting and remembering. Things had come a long way since the day they first met. Thinking back, he smiled, remembering that first day.

-Every breath you take And every move you make Every bond you break, every step you take I'll be watching you-

They had joined as a team, the five teens who were more than human. Robin, the leader, pulling them together as a team. Beast Boy, the shapeshifter, overgrown boy from a hard life. Cyborg, the techy, big brother to everyone. Starfire, alien princess, bubbly, loving, and naive, always ready to jump in with all her heart. And...her.

Raven. The dark mage. Empath, mysterious beauty, and compassionate healer. Every single action she took struck him fully, as he caught every single subtle quiver of emotion on her face, the emotion she hid so well.

-Every single day And every word you say Every game you play, every night you stay I'll be watching you-

He'd always found himself watching her. In battle, where he watched out for her and was always the first to run to her side when she needed help. In the Tower, watching for any sign she was ready to show her heart, anything to help him get to know her. Or on outings, when he watched for anything to show her a good time. Always he was watching. It was a long time before he realized why.

-Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take-

How he cursed himself for his infatuation with Terra, that had made him stray just as he was beginning to grow closer to Raven. When he'd realized his mistake, he tried to make amends, but she just drew away, giving a fake smile, pretending everything was fine. It was a wall that took years to break down fully.

-Every move you make And every vow you break Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you-

Eventually, after many trials and hurdles, they had grown close once more. Raven had even consented to go on a few dates with him. Then one night, things got heated. What started as a simple kiss suddenly became so much more. Garfield surprised himself by being the one to stop it, pulling back to make sure this was what she really wanted, and seeing a strange look in her eyes. When he asked if she was alright, her eyes returned to normal, and she pulled even further away then she had after Terra. Not long after, she told the others that she had to go away for a while, clear her head, figure out who she was now. They'd all wished her well, although Garfield was breaking inside, blaming himself for what had happened.

-Since you've been gone I've been lost without a trace I dream at night I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace-

It was nearly a year - a tortorous, unbearable year - before she returned. On the day of her return, he had been out flying, trying to clear his own head. Glancing down momentarily, he saw the flash of purple, and he knew. Diving out of the sky, barely considering a safe landing, he changed back and ran to embrace her.

"Raven!" he'd called out, his voice filled with love and longing.

-I keep crying baby, baby please-

Raven flinched back in shock at his greeting, but did not flinch from the hug. In fact, she threw her arms around him as well, momentary tears in her eyes. After a time of just holding each other, they walked over to a nearby cafe and sat down at a table. They ordered for each other, startling a smile from both that they remembered each others tastes so well.

He looked at her then and, since he could wait no longer, asked the question whose answer he feared the most. "Raven...why did you leave? Did...did i do something? Was it because of me?"

She shook her head. "It was...but not in the way you mean. What happened that night...made me realise something that had to be addressed. I'm an empath, Garfield."

He nodded. He knew this, but he wasn't going to interrupt here.

"That means that other people's emotions can effect mine...but it also works the other way. I can influence the emotions of others." She looked at him sadly. "That's part of the reason I was trained in Azarath to suppress my emotions. Even without the danger of Trigon, I was a powerful enough empath that I could accidentally influence someone if I felt a powerful enough emotion towards them. It only works if I'm close enough, and fades when i leave, but..." She shook her head. "When I first came to Earth, before joining the Titans, I saw someone about to rape a poor girl, threatening her with a knife. In that moment, my hatred for him blasted forth, so potent that...through my empathy, he was filled with such self-loathing that he slit his own throat." She averted her eyes, afraid of how Garfield would react.

Reaching out, he took her hand, offering her comfort. Now he knew why she had been so reticent in showing emotions, even after Trigon's defeat. Even without Trigon, her emotions could be dangerous to those around her. He wasn't afraid, though.

But apparently, she was, as she pulled her hand away. "That's also why I left. That night...I don't know who's emotions triggered it, but my emotions effecting yours and yours effecting mine triggered a spiral and...if you hadn't stopped us..." She shook her head. "It made me realize that...what there was developing between us...might be the same thing. Not real, just because of my powers." She blinked away tears. "So I removed myself from the situation. I spent a year wandering the world, as far from here as I could get. That would give both of us time to detox, as it were, from any effect my powers had on us. If my emotions were because of yours, what drew me to you would fade over time. If yours were because of mine, what drew you to me would fade." Tears formed in her eyes again. "But being so far...just made me want to be with you all the more. And so i came back, afraid of what I would find."

-Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take-

Garfield gazed at her, smiling. Leaning forward, he planted a gentle, passionate kiss right on her lips. At first she gazed at him, surprised, but then she closed her eyes, giving in to the kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled at her once more. "Raven, though it took me a while to realize it, I've loved you since the day we first met. Being apart from you was sheer torture, but knowing now what it meant and what it has revealed...it was worth every moment." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "What we have is real. Know this beyond a shadow of a doubt, and never forget it."

-Every move you make And every vow you break Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you-

Smiling, blinking away tears of joy, Raven wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace. Neither had let go since.

-Every move you make, every step you take I'll be watching you-

Their friends had greeted Raven's return ecstatically, and the news that they were a couple even more so. It wasn't long after that that Garfield had asked Raven to be his bride...and she had said yes.

-I'll be watching you (Every breath you take, every move you make)  
(Every bond you break, every step you take)-

Not long thereafter, they were wed. Although there were hurdles, obstacles, and even some jealous exes and enemies along the way, they had come this far together, and they were determined to STAY together.

-I'll be watching you (Every single day, every word you say)  
(Every game you play, every night you stay)-

Their marriage had had its hurdles as well. Each had a few quirks that got on each others nerves, and there were times when they shouted at each other...even times they tore into each other in more than a metaphorical sense. Thankfully, these wounds were able to heal, both physically and emotionally, and they were able to move past these hurdles. Thanks to Robin saying any damage to the tower caused by their spats they'd have to repair together, they were able to patch the rifts that formed, and find peaceful ways to resolve their issues. Eventually, they acheived the state of wedded bliss they had both longed for.

-I'll be watching you (Every move you make, every vow you break)  
(Every smile you fake, every claim you stake)-

And so, three years after the wedding, here they were. Garfield came out of his walk down memory lane and returned to pacing. Robin - now Nightwing - and his wife Starfire were there with him, as was Cyborg. Everything was under control, but that would never prevent him from worrying.

-I'll be watching you (Every single day, every word you say)  
(Every game you play, every night you stay)-

Eventually, he sat down, his nervous energy expended. Nobody said anything, but Starfire laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Cyborg gave him an encouraging grin.

-I'll be watching you (Every breath you take, Every move you make)  
(Every bond you break, every step you take)-

Finally, after what seemed forever, Jinx came out, dressed for her chosen profession of doctor, carrying a blanket wrapped bundle. After a brief smile to her boyfriend Cyborg, she walked over to Garfield, who had shot to his feet. "How's Raven?" he asked her, his face reflecting his worry.

"She's resting just now," Jinx said with a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Logan," she said, handing him the bundle. "It's a girl."

-I'll be watching you (Every breath you take, every move you make)  
(Every bond you break, every step you take)-

Carefully, almost afraid, Garfield took the bundle in his arms, desperately trying to control the shaking in his arms. With a careful hand, he turned back the blanket and gazed into a set of sleepy purple eyes. "She has her mother's eyes," he whispered in wonder.

-I'll be watching you (Every single day, every word you say)  
(Every game you play, every night you stay)-

As his friends gathered around him, he walked slowly to his beloved, gazing upon the new center of his world.

-I'll be watching you (Every move you make, every vow you break)  
(Every smile you fake, every claim you make)

"Good morning, Mary Logan," he said happily, giving her the name they had chosen should they have a daughter.

-I'll be watching you- 


End file.
